The 56th Annual Hunger Games SYOT(Closed)
by TheDarkShadowHunter
Summary: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the 56th Annual Hunger Games! Where 24 tributes will be featured and will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Prepare for the eternal intensity of The Hunger Games! Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Tribute Form!

Hey! I'm NinjaGirlX and welcome to my SYOT! Just so you all know Please submit a tribute or two. Please NO sexualizing! Anyway here's the form:

Full Name:

Nickname(optional):

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Favorite Color:

Family:

Friends:

Crush(optional):

Reaping Outfit:

Reaping Hairstyle(optional):

Reaped or Volunteered:

If Reaped, reaction:

If Volunteered, why:

Token:

Goodbyes:

Tribute Parade Personality:

How They Act in Training:

What They Show The Gamemakers:

Wanted Training Score:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Hairstyle(optional):

Interview Personality:

Allies(yes or no):

Preferred Death Method:

Other:


	2. Tribute List!

D1-female-Fiona Schaffer

D1-male-Jared Copperworth

D2-female-Zara Blake

D2-male-Kade Dexter

D3-female-Violet Fairfax

D3-male-Bryant Leng

D4-female-Winter McLain

D4-male-RESERVED

D5-female-Kiara Raymond

D5-male-Hector Borivray

D6-female-Dora Cruz

D6-male-Collin Sanders

D7-female-Willow Anderson

D7-male-Kaiden Crane

D8-female-Tamara Kodak

D8-male-Chase Doswell

D9-female-Lara Lennox

D9-male-Jason Vaz

D10-female-Iberia Ormande

D10-male-Robbert Dawson

D11-female-Carissa Marble

D11-male-Jackson Sheen

D12-female-Serena Oaksheild

D12-male-


	3. District 1-Reaping

)o(

Now here goes my first shot at writing, like ever, so PLEASE be nice. But if not just don't comment or PM. Sorry if I'm being a jerk, but I just need to make this straight. Anyway here's District 1 Reaping's:

Awesomely signed, NinjaGirlX

* * *

><p>Fiona Schaffer's POV<p>

I sneak back upstairs hoping not to make much sound. I'm only being quiet so I won't wake my parents. You could say they hate me but 'hate' is such a strong word. I'm going with strongly dislike. But on the other hand there's Carynn, my twin sister, who I love the most in the world. So the reapings today, and I'm volunteering. I supose you could say I'm excited but a teeny tiny bit scared.

I sneak into my room closing the door behind me. I scan my closet for something half decant. In the end I've got a grey leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black leggings, combat boots and a huge pile of clothes on the floor. My parents can clean that up. A smug smile crosses my face.

I take a deep breath and look blankly at my reflection in the mirror. This isn't me. I'm not a killer. But if I'm not than who am I? I don't know. I sigh and exit my room. "Carynn," I whisper. "Carynn? You ready?" I ask poking my head through my twin sister's door. She's wearing a pretty ruby red and sapphire blue maxi dress that falls just above her calves, a yellow headband, and black strappy sandals. She nods "Yeah."

We we head out the door and chat all the way there. I try to keep my mind off of volunteering, but when you know you could be dead in a week your aloud to get freaked out. I may never see my family, friends or home ever again. Suddenly a pang of guilt rushes through me for not loving my parents more. they must have cared about me in some way, after all I'm still alive and with my birth family. I feel terrible for always thinking I had it bad, but they love me. Or did, anyway. I think.

When we arrive at the square I notice my parents trailing far behind. Hm, I guess I was right they don't hate Carynn and I. Moping into the line to get sined in I zone out. Thinking about my parents brings back so many memories, good and bad. Like when I was 11 my dad was trying to knock down a tracker jacket nest in our yard and I got stung like 3 times. Out of the blue I begin to panic about volunteering again, then I think; 'I don't have to, it's not required.' But then I'd let down my District.

I can't think right now, I'll just work the task in front of me. Which currently is an angry peacekeeper, "Hand," she says gruffly. I give her my index finger and she pokes a needle into it. Dabbing the blood on a paper my name shows up; FIONA SCHAFFER, and I'm clear. I mope over to the 17 year old section, tightly gripping my twin's hand.

We we arrive just in time for our escort, Joyce Archibald, struts out: "Welcome, District 1 to the 56tn Annual Hunger Games," Says the crazy lady with orange hair. No one utters a word. "Now, we have a special video brought to you all the way from The Capitol," she announces with a cheesy grin. A video begin to play starting with President Snow speaking,

_"War, terrible war. Orphans, widows, a motherless child..."_

But that's all I can manage to register before tearing up and squeezing my eyes shut, hoping it's all a dream. Shutting out the rest of the world is easy, I'm alone inside my mind with all the people I love. Including my real Mom, Juliet, she died when I was 9, Carynn is there to, smiling and having fun. Back in the day when Mom was still alive, we were actually happy. But when she died Dad shut out everyone, including Carynn and I. If we were devastated I can't even imaging what he felt.

My thoughts are interrupted my Joyce's high-pitched voice, "And now the time has come for us to select two very lucky young man and woman, with the honer of representing District 1." I begin to gnaw on my fingernails. Everything is in slow motion, it's like Joyce and I are the only humans on earth. When Joyce finally reaches the bowl everything is normal again, "CARYNN SCHAFFER!" Shrills Joyce. No! I've spent so much time worrying about myself I didn't even think about Carynn. She shakily mounts the stage as Joyce speaks again, "Any volunteers?"

"I, I volunteer!" I stutter nervously. "No," mouths Carynn. I arrive on the stage in the exact same state as Carynn, "Now what's your name, dear," asks Joyce. "Fiona Schaffer," I reply tearily. "I'm guessing this young lady is you sister," says Joyce. "Twin, actually," I correct. Carynn and I exchange a quick glance before she embraces me in a tight hug. "Aw," coos Joyce. My sister won't remove herself from me, and ends up getting taken away by peacekeepers. "And now for the boys." I'm to busy crying and missing Carynn to notice who is reaped.

But what I do know is that my do know is that my training partner Jared Copperworth volunteers. Next thing I know Joyce tells us to shake hands. We obey. My gaze follows up from his hand to eyes. They're an almost enchanting shade of blue that blend beautifully to his perfect blonde hair. He smiles wholeheartedly. I smile back dreamily. NO! NO! NO! No, Fiona your not falling for him, for this...phony!

I'm allowed a second or two to clear my head before we're shoved through two huge steel doors, and after into individual rooms. It's amazing, I probably would have awed it if it were any other ocassion, but not now. I'm given about five seconds before Carynn, shortly followed by my parents burst in. "I'm so sorry," sobs Carynn enveloping me in another bone-crushing hug. "Why did this happen to you?!" She cries releasing me. I feel worse for her then I do for myself right now. I look hopefully up at my Dad, biting my lip. The words that come out of his mouth surprise me,

"Don't die," he says laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it of in disgust. "I just don't know what to say. I'm just sooo sorry!" cries my twins voice. "It's OK, Carrie, I'll come back," I bluff. Inside my head I know I won't but I could never say that to this poor girl. "Do you, do you have a token?" Weeps Carynn. I shake my head, "No." "Here," she says gesturing a locket into my hand. I take it and read the engravement on the front,

_"Sisters-Twins-Best Friends"_

I let out multiple tears of my own and open it, revealing a picture of her and I huddled together on a beach. The breath-taking sunset and hair blowing in our faces perfects the already perfect gift. "It's beautiful," I weep burying my face in her hair. I release her as an almost awkward silence falls. Until a peacekeeper informs them it's time to go.

Mom and Dad leave by choice but Carynn is required to be ripped from me. Suddenly I feel our strong bond broken. Right now I feel worse for her than me.

* * *

><p>)o(<p>

Hey so how was that? Please tell me in comments! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Jared Copperworth's POV<p>

"Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeep!" Blares the sound of my tremendously loud and annoying alarm clock. "Shut up," I mutter under my breath hitting 'snooze'. Forcing my body to flop over requires strong effort, but I manage. It's 9:00, I should probably get up now, I think as I attempt another efforted maneuver to stand. It's a challenge but I, Jared, can manage.

Hobbling into my bathroom, I quickly undress and hop in the shower. When I'm done I slip on clean shorts and my bathrobe. I'm wide awake and alert now, ready to volunteer, along with my training partner Fiona Schaffer.

Getting down the stairs is much easier than it would have been ten minutes ago, much easier. My body feels cramped so I, roll my shoulders and crack my knuckles. I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Jade," I greet swatting my little 11-year-old sister. Not a painful swat, but a big bother swat as my Dad calls it. "Hi, Jared," she smiles back. She looks very cute in her puffy little dress which's color matches her name: Jade.

I stalk into our kitchen rubbing my eyes. I confess, I'm still really tired from last night. But I'll sleep well in the Capitol. "Morning, Mom," I say. "Hey," she replies. "Can we leave, like, soon?" I ask. "Uh, yeah."

"Rick, c'mon, we're going now," she shouts down the basement stairs. A minute or two later he ascends from what Jade calls "The Dark Alley". "Tanya, Destiny, Estonia, get down here we leaving!" Yells Jade to my other sisters. I'm the second oldest in a family five kids, it goes, Tanya, Me, Estonia, Destiny, and Jade. It sucks to be me I live in a house with five girls.

But then theres my Dad on the other hand. He's A LOT different, we fish, camp, hang out, play video games, all sorts of stuff. I become aware of the hunger in my stomach but ignore it. First come Destiny, than Estonia, but where is Tawny? Tawny being Tanya's nickname. My sisters nicknames are hilarious Tawny for Tanya, Toni for Estonia, and Tiny for Destiny. And Jada for Jade. Jade's a misfit.

"Tawny get down here now!" I yell. I hear a strongly efforted groan followed by stomping footsteps. "Finally," I mutter under my breath. Tawny stops with a loud huff.

We're now out and about. I end up running ahead because Tawny, Toni, and Tiny start talking about make-up and shoes and clothes and all that girly stuff. While I'm jogging I spot Fiona chatting with her sister Carynn but I don't react.

When I arrive at the square it's already very crowded. Well, District 1 is the most highly populated district, after District 2, and the Capitol if that counts. I automatically find myself lingering at the back of the line to sign in.

The minutes tick by silently and rather boringly. I rub my eyes again. I'm really tired. My head flips to one side and locates a window, a white, opaque window. Large purple-blue linger under my eyes from lack of sleep. Whatever.

When I'm finally at the front of what seems like an eternal line I give the peacekeeper my index finger. She pricks it with a needle and my name shows up on a screen, JARED COPPERWORTH, and I'm clear.

I stalk over to the 18 year old section. People give me looks of awe and desire, but hey, nothing wrong with it. Our escort, Joyce Archibald struts out, "Welcome, District 1, to The 56th Annual Hunger Games!" An awkward silence falls until the orange haired Capitol woman speaks again, "Now, we have a special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" And with that a video begins to play.

I'm to busy thinking about the arena to listen to the BORING film. After all, pretty much every kid in the district has it memorized word for word. Joyce speaks again, "And now the time has come for us to select two very lucky young man and woman, with the honer of representing District 1." I almost miss her sashay over to the female reaping bowl. But it's kinda hard to miss someone with neon orange hair and spring green dress.

"Carynn Schaffer," she blares loudly. I hear a yelp from the females section, most likely Fiona. I watch as the chestnut haired girl inches shakily up the stairs and onto the stage. "Any volunteers?" Ask Joyce.

Thats when a predictable event occurs, "I, I volunteer," shouts Fiona unsteadily. She mounts the stage in the same state as Carynn. "Now what's your name, dear?" Ask Joyce. "Fiona Schaffer," replies Fiona with tears in her warm hazel eyes. That's when a not-so-predictable thing happens; Carynn pulls her twin into a big bear hug.

She won't let go and is required to be ripped away by peacekeepers. "And now for the boys," echoes Joyce. "Dylan Douglas!" She shrieks. Slowly the pathetic little kid makes it to the stage. "Any volunteers?" Asks Joyce, and I'll swear she looked right in the eye. CREEPY! "I volunteer," I shout draining all of my breath. I hurry up to the stage as my new little friend Dylan leaves.

"Now, sir, what is your name?" Asks our escort. "Jared, Jared Copperworth," I say proudly. "Now you two shake hands," instructs Joyce. We obey. She looks at my hand then elbow then shoulder then we make eye contact. I stare into her soft and warm hazel eyes. Smiling half heartedly, she grins back.

Suddenly here smile which is as warm as the sun morphs into a scowl. What? We're ushered through two huge steel door, then pushed apart into individual rooms. Mom, Dad, Tawny, Toni, Tiny, and Jade bust in. Mom hugs me, "That was so brave!" Dad nods in agreement. "Mom, Dad, I'll see you in a month so you don't put gotta be so clingy," I say casually. "What are you gonna do? Kill all the tributes like Enobaria from 2?" Asks Estonia.

"Wasn't planning on it," I reply turning to her. "Cause that'd be cool. I'd be sooooo popular at school, having a brother that won The Hunger Games by killing all 23 tributes lile the famos Enobaria. I might not actually think your birth was a mistake," she says. "Right," says Destiny sarcasticly.

"But I, I will miss you when you die," stammers Estonia. We all burst into laughter. "What? Fiona has this thing in the bag. She can throw knives, and wield an ax, and all those cool things you can't do," says Toni. "Classic," mutters Dad.

Out chatter is interrupted by a peacekeeper informing my family it's time to go. They all leave.

* * *

><p>)o(<p>

Now sorry if it wasn't perfect and the script is all the same. I tried, I promise you I tried. And I promise again the quality will hopefully improve as the story progresses. Oh, one more thing, thanks for submitting Fiona and Jared they're great tributes and I look forward to using them more. I take a seat on the white velvet sofa.

Awesomely signed, NinjaGirlX


	4. District 2-Reaping

)o(

Hey! Sup everyone? If your reading this, than I'm assuming, you've also read my recent chapters, and want to hear what I'm gonna say;

"WELCOME TO DISTRICT 2!"

I'm soooo mega excited for these chapters! Personally, I like District 2 the best. But all in all The Hunger Games is amazing! Now without further ado let's reap ourselves some tributes! (Sorry that was a REALLY bad pun!)

Awesomely signed, TheDarkShadowHunter

* * *

><p>Zara Blake's POV<p>

I stare at my boring and dull reflection in the mirror. Maybe it's because I just got up and look like a decomposing zombie. Showering is probably a good idea. Taking my own advice I hop into the shower. The hot water is a total temperature change from my room.

What seems like an hour later I climb out and wrap myself in a blue towel. I slap my pajamas back on a head for the kitchen. For most kids on Reaping day their parents would make them breakfast. But what about the kids that don't have parents?

Well, I'm one of them. When I was 9 my parents ran off together to District 1, leaving me to fend for myself. A kind friend of my moms, Hollie, cared for me for 2 years. Then I watched her die at the hand of a peacekeeper for not turning me in right away.

The community home was awful! One night I just took my few possessions and ran. Since my old house was on the other side of the district I was OK. And I've lived here alone for five years. Thankfully no peacekeepers know or care.

I train in the academy, but have little friends. The one person I consider a friend is Xavier. He's friendly, good with weapons, sarcastic, witty. Overall a pretty good guy.

I scarf sown at least half a loaf of bread and of course coffee. It may be odd but I love coffee. Caffeine in general. It helps me get over my parents not caring about me. But leaves my wondering the same thing every orphan asks, 'Why would anyone give me away?'

My sappy thoughts are interrupted by a loud banging. Must be Xavier, I told him to come here when he's ready. Crap, he's fast. I heave myself out of the chair and walk to the front door.

Opening it, "Hi, Xavier," I say glumly. "Hey Zara!" He says joyfully. I stand there sullen and quiet...and in my pajamas. "So are you coming in or not?" I ask interrupting the awkward silence. He invites himself in.

"Let me just go get dressed," I say running up stairs. Reaching my room I turn the knob and enter. Quickly, I begin shoveling through closet and dressers. By my standards if it's clean and stink-free it makes the cut. But today I'm volunteering so I might dress dress a little better than my own fancy.

Everything I have is too casual. I finally end up with a pair of grey leggings, a black tank, a black leather jacket and combat boots.

As I descend from the stairs I see Xavier has made himself right at home. He's sitting on a plushy armchair and is watching TV. "Seriously," I mutter. I guess he hears me are rolls his eyes getting out of MY chair.

We run out the door like a pair of kindergardener idiots. Oh well, this may very we'll be my last chance to act kiddish and naive. I may never come back to see Xavier ever again. But really he's the only thing I'd be losing.

After all my parents ran away, Hollie's dead, my old friend Libra, who was also from the community home was adopted by this family that's so rich they could afford a jeweled toilet! Now she's a brat. If I have almost nothing let go of it'll be easier to leave and die.

When we arrive the square in extremely full of people, all chattering like squirrels. It's rather annoying. Xavier departs to find his sister, September leaving me to sign in. Something inside of me tingles vigorously. I don't know what but it makes me lightheaded and dizzy.

When I'm in the front of the line the peacekeeper I give my hand to the peacekeeper, Natasha. She jabs a needle into my index finger and draws lots of blood. She never did have a particular fancy for me.

I make my way over to the 16 year old section just in time for our frilly escort, Lukas Jackson, walk out, "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the 56th Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" He yells.

I tense up slightly as Lukas begins to speak "Now before we begin we've got a special film broght to you all the way from the Capitol!" And with that the same stupid video that plays every single year begins.

Every second is grueling. SO BORED! When it's finally over I heave a sigh of relief. "Now wasn't that exciting?!" Shrills Lukas. We are all dead silent. "Alright then, the time has come for us to select an extremely lucky young man and woman to represent District Two in The 56th Annual Hunger Games!" Says Lukas.

"As usual, ladies first." Inside it jumping around and yelling, but externally I'm just chewing my lip. "And the female tribute is... Ava Berkley!" he announces loudly. A girl older than me struts upto the stage and shakes Lukas' hand.

"Any volunteers?" Asks the blue haired escort. "I volunteer!" I scream as loud as I can. Hurrying up to the stage I see Ava has a scowl plastered across her face. I want to laugh yet stab her.

Must be embarrassing, having a kid two years younger than you volunteer. "And what's your name?" Asks Lukas. "Zara Blake," I announce proudly. "Now let's have a round of applauds for our newest volunteer, Zara Blake," suggests Lukas.

They all cheer and clap and I even hear a whistle. I smirk to show my competition. "And now for the boys," says the escort. "Your male tribute is...Brian Ryder!" A small, pathetic kid inches up to the stage, "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," yells a voice who can only be my training partner, Kade. Brian shuffles down the steps of the stage as Kade accends them. "And what your name, young man?" Asks the the insane blue haired Capitol man. "Kade, Kade Dexter," he replies.

"Why don't we all have a round of applaude for Kade Dexter?" Says Lukas. They all cheer and shout. "Now you two shake hands," instructs the escort. We obey. He thins his eyes in hatred, I only smirk and wink chekily. "Dead," he mutters almost undetectably.

"Now you two follow me," says Lukas gesturing to a pair of metal doors. We follow him trailed my a trio of peacekeepers. Kade and I are shoved down a hall and into separate rooms.

Thirty seconds or so later I hear the door open, it's Xavier. "Hey, Zara," he greets. "Hi," I say blankly. I bite my lip. "That was...cool I guess," he says trying to cheer me up. He knows the Justice Building only reminds me of Hollie. "Yeah, well." I sit down on a velvet chair. "I'm gonna miss you a lot," I admit. "Your my only friend as I'm yours," I finish. He stares at him shoes, obviously uncomfortable.

"I miss my mom and dad," I confess randomly. "I know, I loved them too," he says trying to comfort me once again. "Your a great friend, you know," I say. I feel a rush of warm tears welling up in my eyes. "It'll be okay," he assures. "How can it be okay? My parents are dead, Hollies' dead, Libra may as well be dead and I'm losing you!" I can't help but yell.

"I know, I know," says Xavier still trying to comfort me. That's what I love about him, he's honest, friendly, easy to talk to, calm, cool, collected, and most of all cares about me and my losses.

The pain I feel he feels. I let a few tears run and embrace him in a hug. I feel loved and cherished. Unfortunately a peacekeeper comes in and informs him that it's time to go. "Bye!" I yell. "Goodbye, I'll see you soon!" Xavier shouts back. I sit back down on the chair and let my tears run freely.

* * *

><p>)o(<p>

Hey! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to do this update! I have this test coming up that I need to study A LOT for. Anyway, enough of my life more of Kade Dexter's.

-Awesomley signed, TheDarkShadowHunter

* * *

><p>Kade Dexter's POV<p>

My breaths are loud and heavy. For no particular reason, they just are. Maybe it's an emotion, saddness, love, joy,...hatred for Zara Blake. Zara is my training partner who annoys me so much I've threatened to brake her arm.

She's fast, good with all weapons, smart, superior, strong. All the qualitys a good person needs. All but one...un-annoyingness. She's stupid.

My friend Rachel says it's a case of I've-been-bitten-by-the love bug-syndrome. Shes dumb but in a good way, if that makes any sense at all.

"Kade! Kade! Get down here! Moms mad!" Calls my younger sister Brianna from downstairs. "Okay, Bri," I yell back. I shuffle downstairs, as instructed. Waiting at the bottem is my mom, Gina, hand on hip.

"What's up, Mom?" I ask "Like you don't know!" She screams slapping my face. "What the-," I gasp, trembling backwards. She starts screaming about stuff that I have no idea what is. "Mom!" Yells Brianna. "What, what are you doing?!"

"What your brother deserves," she replies. "What the HECK did I do?" I ask still tense. "This," she says holding up a letter. CRAP! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I left it out.

'It' referring to the letter from my trainer, Julian, saying that I was chosen to volunteer for The Hunger Games. And I kinda forgot to tell my parents. "Where did you get that?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Your room." Wait, what? Mom was in my room? "I, I meant to tell you," I say hoping it's good enough. She tries to slap me again but I manage to escape into my room. I breath heavily. That is NOT my mother!

But I'm volunteering none the less. I slap on a pair of black dress pants, a red polo shirt, a black leather belt, and my black dress shoes. I look okay. Scruffing up my sandy blonde hair I climb down the side of my house through my window.

Mom and Dad must have seen that coming. I run and quickly as I can until I'm at the square. Dashing into the line to sign in, I accidentally crash into a girl. She falls but cathes herself with her hands. It's Danica Blackbury, my...crush.

"Dani, I'm so sorry," I apologize, taking her hand and standing her up. "It's okay, Kade," she says dusting off her dress. It's gorgeous on her! Yellow and orange polka dotted fabric decorated her from her knees to neck. A trio of sunny yellow buttons climb down from the orange collar.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes, I'm fine," she reassures. I rub my neck. An almost awkward silence falls until she decides it's too awkward, "So, I've seen you in training, your pretty good." I stare into her deep brown eyes. "Thanks," I say. "That Zara girl is pretty good too."

I feel like I should be throwing complements to charm her. "You are too." "No, I'm not! Have you seen me? I can't even wield a sword!" She says with an unenthusiastic laugh. It's true, she's not very good but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Danica!" Someone calls. "Oh, sorry, I gotta go," she apologizes and runs off. "Someone's trying to win fair lady's heart," says a voice from behind me. I turn to see Hailer Benson, my cousin, and Rachel Orwell, sister of Enobaria Orwell.

Rae and Haden and chuckling at our little scene. "Real mature guys, real mature," I say being equally as immature by sticking my tongue out. Rachel laughs even harder while Haden calms down.

Soon we're all settled in our correct areas. Our escort, Lukas Jackson, struts out to the mic. I don't really want to listen to what he has to say, it's the same every single year. But the worst part is that annoying video. It's all about the rebellion and blah blah blah. Whatever.

When I finally snap back into reality Lukas is asking for volunteers for the girls. And as I knew would happen, Zara volunteers.

Soon on it's my moment to shine, the males name is called and I right away shout, "I volunteer!" I dash up and mount the stage with haste. Lukas asks me my name, "Kade, Kade Dexter." I smirk at a camera.

Lukas asks for applauds for me. People cheer and clap and whistle. "Now you two shake hands," instructs Lukas. We do. I mutter, "Dead," to Zara. She rolls her eyes.

We're pushed through two huge metal doors and then into separate rooms to say goodbye. I suppose my family decided not to come. No one does. It's a nit of a shock that my two best friends didn't even visit me. But I'll be back in a months time to show off.

Soon on a peacekeeper come in and tells me the train will depart in three minutes. I follow him out the door.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Update finally! Sorry bout that!<p> 


End file.
